The Internet has become an important, and often critical, communication network for transporting data of many kinds, including textual, audio, and visual data, between distinct nodes of the network. The transfer of this data within the Internet is facilitated by a “stack” of architectural “layers”, with each layer providing a corresponding type of functionality required of the network to transport the data. Each of these layers at least roughly corresponds to one or more of the seven layers of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) Reference Model, which identifies seven different layers (i.e., the physical layer, the data link layer, the network layer, the transport layer, the session layer, the presentation layer, and the application layer, in ascending order), only one of which represents the actual physical network connection. The remaining layers describe the various types of data and associated control information being generated and transferred within the network.
While different portions of the Internet often utilize diverse physical and data link layers, much of the Internet employs some version of the Internet Protocol (IP) for the network layer. Above the IP layer, however, several different options exist for the transport layer. Two of the more popular options are the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and the User Datagram Protocol (UDP). Generally, TCP provides for logical connections to be established between two end nodes of the network for subsequent data transfer therebetween. Also, TCP provides a data packet acknowledgement, timeout, and retransmission mechanism, as well as a packet sequencing facility, to protect against data loss. Conversely, UDP does not provide an acknowledgement, timeout, or retransmission mechanism, does not explicitly facilitate data packet sequencing, and does not establish a logical connection between two communicating network nodes. Accordingly, due to its lower overhead, UDP is often utilized in situations in which data loss is less important than any additional delay that may be incurred by using TCP for data packet transmission. Oppositely, TCP is typically employed in scenarios in which data reliability and integrity are important considerations.
Many network-connected computer systems provide a software “sockets” application programming interface (API) to allow software applications executing on the system to employ UDP, TCP, and other types of transport layers to communicate with other nodes on the network. One such API is the Berkeley Software Distribution (BSD) Sockets API, which provides a number of functions that may be called by applications to create and terminate connections over a network with another node, exchange data over such connections, and perform related activities using TCP, UDP, or another transport layer implementation.
While the use of TCP, UDP, the BSD sockets API, and other typical implementations of the various architectural layers of the Internet is widely accepted, utilization of these standard communication tools by two communication network nodes may not adequately address some specific data characteristics, network environments, and other concerns.